


Von Hauptrollen und Nebenrollen

by xxx_wow_xxx



Series: Der schmale Grat [2]
Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxx_wow_xxx/pseuds/xxx_wow_xxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan Groff ist der Hauptdarsteller dieser Geschichte, in der er nur eine Nebenrolle spielt, denn die eigentliche Hauptrolle ist anderweitig besetzt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Von Hauptrollen und Nebenrollen

Jonathan hatte sich immer für einen unkomplizierten, geduldigen, optimistischen Menschen gehalten. Er hatte geglaubt ein gesundes Selbstbewusstsein zu haben und seinen eigenen Wert zu kennen. Er hatte geglaubt, genau aus diesen Gründen liebenswert zu sein. Er hatte auch geglaubt, dass Zach ihn gerade auch aus diesen Gründen liebte.

Zumindest in diesem letzten Punkt hatte er sich getäuscht.

Als er an diesem Vormittag Zachs Haus in Los Angeles verließ, musste er einen Moment auf der Straße stehen bleiben, tief durchatmen und die Tränen wegblinzeln, die sich unbedingt einen Weg nach draußen bahnen wollten. Es kostete ihn einiges an Kraft und Selbstbeherrschung, sie zu unterdrücken. Aber er würde nicht auf dem Gehweg vor Zachs Haus anfangen zu weinen. Er hatte noch einen Hauch Würde und den würde er zumindest bis in das nächste Hotelzimmer retten. Morgen würde er einen Flug nach New York nehmen. Und dort versuchen mit seinem Leben weiter zu machen.

Er hielt ein Taxi an und stieg zu, nannte dem Fahrer die Adresse eines Hotels, an das er sich erinnern konnte, lehnte sich schließlich in seinem Sitz zurück und schloss die Augen. 

Er versuchte sich davon zu überzeugen, dass er stolz sein sollte den Mut gefunden zu haben, Zach zur Rede zu stellen und ihre Beziehung zu beenden, bevor er noch mehr wertvolle Zeit seines Lebens damit vergeudete, seine ganzen Hoffnungen in eine Beziehung zu stecken, die diese Hoffnungen niemals hätte erfüllen können. Doch die Wunde, die die Trennung von Zach in seinem Inneren geschlagen hatte, blutete noch zu frisch, als dass er sie mit diesem winzigen Trostpflaster auch nur notdürftig hätte überkleben können. Stattdessen wanderten seine Gedanken zu seinem Gespräch mit Zach zurück, das ruhig, beinahe sachlich gewesen war und seine allerletzte Hoffnung, dass Zach vielleicht doch um ihn kämpfen würde, schnell und grausam zunichte gemacht hatte.

Er hatte Zach keine Szene gemacht. Er wusste, dass Zach ihm niemals absichtlich etwas vorgespielt hatte. Also konnte er ihn auch nicht hassen. Er wusste, dass Zachs Gefühle für ihn zumindest am Anfang echt gewesen waren. Sie waren nur nie weiter gewachsen, über dieses Stadium der anfänglichen Verliebtheit hinaus zu dem, was gemeinhin als Liebe bezeichnet wurde. Er hatte es sich gewünscht. Er hatte sich gewünscht, von Zach angesehen zu werden und diese Liebe in ihnen leuchten zu sehen. Er hatte sich gewünscht, die Hauptrolle in Zachs Leben zu spielen, für eine lange Zeit, vielleicht für immer. Er hatte eine ganze Weile gebraucht um zu verstehen, dass dies niemals passieren würde, hatte lange gebraucht, sich die schmerzliche Wahrheit einzugestehen – dass er immer eine Nebenrolle in Zachs Leben bleiben würde, weil die Hauptrolle bereits von einer anderen Person besetzt war.

Natürlich hatte er schon zu Anfang gewusst, dass Zach und Chris Pine beste Freunde waren. Er hatte sich nichts dabei gedacht. Immerhin war er sich sicher gewesen, dass Chris nicht schwul war und er war außerdem weder der eifersüchtige noch der unsichere Typ, der hinter jedem Mann, der in die Nähe seines Freundes kam, eine Bedrohung vermutete. Und so hatte er eine ganze Weile über all die Dinge hinweg sehen können, die andere möglicherweise früher gestört hätten - die ständigen Textnachrichten und Anrufe, die Witzeleien und die freundschaftlichen Wettkämpfe um die englische Sprache, die sie ständig miteinander ausfochten, die Momente, wenn der eine genau zu wissen schien, was der andere dachte und aussprach, was der andere gerade sagen wollte, das spürbare Vertrauen der beiden zueinander, auch die Tatsache, dass sie sich ständig zu berühren schienen und an den Lippen des anderen hingen, als ob es keinen wichtigeren Anblick in dieser Welt gebe. Sicher, es hatte Momente gegeben, in denen es ihm doch ein wenig zu viel geworden war, in denen er am liebsten etwas gesagt oder getan hätte, in denen er möglicherweise Zach noch ein wenig näher an sich heran gezogen oder ihn noch ein wenig inniger geküsst hatte. Aber im Grunde war er seiner Meinung nach sehr gut darin gewesen, all diese Vertraulichkeiten zu ignorieren, solange Zach am Abend mit ihm nach Hause gegangen war, solange er am Ende des Tages Zachs Geist und Zachs Körper für sich beanspruchen, von neuem hatte besitzen können und er wollte unbedingt glauben, dass Zach in diesen Momenten bei ihm und nur bei ihm gewesen war.

Doch während der Dreharbeiten zu Star Trek und der langen Promotion-Tour danach, während der er Zach kaum gesehen hatte, hatte sich alles geändert.

Er hatte es zuerst an den immer seltener und kürzer werdenden Nachrichten und Telefonaten gemerkt. Am Anfang hatte er gedacht, dass Zach einfach wenig Zeit hatte. Aber dann war ihm aufgefallen, dass er bei jedem seiner seltenen und ihm deshalb so kostbaren Telefonate mit Zach Chris im Hintergrund hören konnte. Es hatte ihn verletzte – dass Zach offensichtlich seine gesamte Zeit mit Chris verbrachte und sich nicht einmal für ihre seltenen Telefonate Zeit für ihn alleine nahm. Er hatte dies Zach auch wissen lassen und mehr als einmal hatten sie sich danach gestritten.

Immer deutlicher hatte er in dieser Zeit das Gefühl gehabt, dass Zach ihm durch die Finger glitt.

Doch erst, als er ein Interview gesehen hatte, das Zach und Chris gemeinsam während ihrer Promotion-Tour gegeben hatten, hatte sich die schreckliche Vermutung in ihm festgesetzt, dass er möglicherweise bereits verloren hatte. 

Sie hatten eine Vertrautheit und Zuneigung zueinander ausgestrahlt, die ihn sprachlos zurück gelassen hatten. Zach und Chris waren sich schon immer nahe gewesen, seit er die beiden kannte. Aber nie war es so deutlich, so bedingungslos sichtbar gewesen wie in diesem Interview. Ihre Hände, die den anderen beinahe ununterbrochen berührten, sprachen eine eigene Sprache, ebenso ihre Körper, die sich immer zugewandt waren. Die Bewunderung, mit der Chris an Zachs Lippen hing, wann immer er sprach, die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit, die Zach Chris schenkte und die Leichtigkeit, mit der sie zusammen agierten, waren wie Schläge in seinen Magen.

Er entdeckte an sich nie gekannte masochistische Züge, denn anders konnte er es sich nicht erklären, dass er sich ab diesem Moment jedes Interview der beiden ansah, sie sogar auf youtube suchte, und jedes Interview schlug eine weitere Wunde in seinem Inneren. Und doch konnte er nicht aufhören. Er saugte die Bilder in sich auf, die Berührungen, die Worte, die Blicke, in denen so viel Zuneigung zu sehen war. Er brauchte diese Wunden auf eine selbstzerstörerische Art und Weise, denn sie gaben ihm die Aussicht, in irgendeiner fernen oder hoffentlich näheren Zukunft heilen zu können.

Denn irgendwann in den letzten Monaten hatte die oft gerühmte „Bromance“ zwischen Zach und Chris ihr „B“ verloren.

Er glaubte nicht einmal, dass es den beiden zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon bewusst gewesen war. Aber für ihn war es deutlich zu sehen gewesen.

Und so hatte er schließlich das einzig Richtige getan und seine Beziehung zu Zach beendet. Dass Zach ihm entgegen gekommen war, anstatt um ihn und ihre Beziehung zu kämpfen, hatte ihn nur in seinem Entschluss bestätigt und jede letzte Hoffnung, die er, Optimist der er war, nicht ganz hatte unterdrücken können, endgültig zerstört.

Er hatte es Zach auf den Kopf hin zugesagt, dass es Chris war, den er eigentlich wollte und Zach hatte es nicht bestritten. Stattdessen hatte Zach den Blick abgewandt und etwas in ihm war unwiederbringlich zerbrochen. Denn Zachs schuldbewusstes Schweigen war der letzte Beweis gewesen, dass er in Zachs Leben und Zachs Gedanken nur eine Nebenrolle spielte und wahrscheinlich schon seit geraumer Zeit. Er fragte sich kurz, ob er je eine wirkliche Chance gehabt hatte, die Hauptrolle in Zachs Leben zu übernehmen und wusste doch, dass es sinnlos war, diese Frage beantworten zu wollen. Denn was zählte war, dass Zach ihn nicht liebte. Sondern Chris. Und dass Chris, und da war er sich sicher, Zach liebte, egal, wie oft er von sich selbst behauptete heterosexuell zu sein. Er wusste, wann er verloren hatte. Und so hatte er schließlich Zachs Haus und damit Zachs Leben verlassen.

Die Stimme des Taxi-Fahrers riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Verstohlen strich er sich über die feucht gewordenen Augen, zahlte die Fahrt, stieg aus und betrat das Hotel. Er wusste, dass er diese Nacht noch lange keinen Schlaf finden würde.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Wahrscheinlich war es falsch, einfach so Zachs Haus zu betreten, nachdem sie sich keine vierundzwanzig Stunden zuvor getrennt hatten. Aber Zach hatte sein Mobiltelefon ausgeschaltet und als Jonathan an der Tür geklingelt hatte, hatte niemand geöffnet, so dass er annehmen musste, dass Zach nicht zuhause war. Vor Zachs Haus wartete sein Taxi mit laufendem Motor, um ihn zum Flughafen zu bringen, wo in zweieinhalb Stunden sein Flug nach New York ging. Aber er konnte nicht ohne sein Tablet fliegen, das er in Zachs Haus gestern vergessen hatte. Seine Texte, seine Termine, seine wichtigen Kontakte waren auf diesem Tablet hinterlegt. Er musste es holen, bevor er auf die andere Seite des Kontinents flog.

Und so hatte er keine andere Wahl, als seinen Schlüssel in das Schloss an Zachs Haustür zu stecken, ihn herum zu drehen, Zachs Haus zu betreten und sich dabei wie ein Einbrecher vorzukommen. Er tröstete sich mit dem Gedanken, dass er Zach eine Nachricht schicken würde, um sein Eindringen zu erklären und außerdem seinen Schlüssel auf Zachs Wohnzimmertisch zurück lassen würde. Trotzdem beeilte er sich so schnell wie möglich ins Wohnzimmer zu kommen, wo er, wie er wusste, sein Tablet hatte liegen lassen. Es tat weh daran zu denken, wie wohl er sich in den letzten beiden Jahren hier gefühlt hatte, wie selbstverständlich er hier ein und ausgegangen war. Nichts davon fühlte er in diesem Moment. Stattdessen bemerkte er, dass er sogar begonnen hatte, auf Zehenspitzen zu laufen, um nur kein Geräusch zu verursachen und wollte gerade über sich selbst den Kopf schütteln, als sein Blick gefangen genommen wurde von einem Anblick, der sich in seine Netzhaut brannte und den er sicherlich niemals wieder in seinem Leben vergessen würde.

Zach und Chris lagen zusammen auf Zachs großer Couch, von der er aus eigener Erfahrung wusste, wie bequem sie war. Aber das war es nicht allein. Auch, wenn dieser Anblick schon gereicht hätte, um ihm noch einmal einen Dolch mitten in die große, noch immer rohe, blutende Wunde zu rammen, war es insbesondere die Art und Weise, wie die beiden auf der Couch lagen – ineinander verwoben, so dass kaum auszumachen war, wo der eine begann und der andere endete, Hände, Arme, Beine besitzergreifend um den anderen gelegt, diesen festhaltend, so, als wollten sie sich nie wieder los lassen, so, als sei der andere das Wertvollste, das es auf der ganzen Welt zu besitzen und nie wieder gehen zu lassen galt. Und selbst im Schlaf schienen sie sich der Gegenwart des anderen bewusst zu sein, denn sie lächelten mit so viel Zufriedenheit, dass es ihm ganz schwer ums Herz wurde. Nie hatte Zach ihn so gehalten. Nie hatte er im Schlaf so gelächelt. Und auch, wenn er es im Grunde nicht wissen konnte, war er sich doch seltsam sicher, dass sich in der vergangenen Nacht etwas Entscheidendes in der Beziehung der beiden zueinander geändert hatte.

Dieser Gedanke spülte Bitterkeit in seinen Mund und er dankte allen Gottheiten, die ihm einfielen, dass sowohl Chris als auch Zach tief und fest schliefen. Auf Zehenspitzen schlich er dorthin, wo sein Tablet lag, tauschte es, wie er es vorgehabt hatte, gegen Zachs Hausschlüssel aus und schlich sich ebenso leise wieder nach draußen. Endgültig hinaus aus Zachs Leben.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Es dauerte fast sechs Monate, bis Jonathan seine Vermutungen bestätigt fand.

Sechs Monate, in denen Zach unmittelbar nach seinem letzten Besuch in Zachs Haus an diesem ersten Morgen des ersten Tages nach ihrer Trennung ein paar Male versucht hatte ihn zu erreichen. Auf keinen dieser Versuche hatte er geantwortet. Er hatte Zach lediglich durch einen gemeinsamen Freund wissen lassen, warum er sein Haus noch einmal betreten hatte und Zach auf diese Weise auch darum gebeten, ihn nicht mehr zu kontaktieren. Daraufhin hatte Zach jegliche Versuche mit ihm in Kontakt zu treten eingestellt. Und letztlich hatte es ihm gut getan. Denn so hatte er sich ganz auf sich und seine Heilung konzentrieren können. Und gerade in den letzten Wochen war er zufrieden mit sich gewesen, weil er das deutliche Gefühl gehabt hatte, dass es wieder aufwärts ging.

Bis ihm an diesem Morgen auf seiner täglichen Joggingrunde an einem Zeitungskiosk die Titelseite des People-Magazins geradezu angesprungen hatte. Er war stehen geblieben und beinahe wie in Trance auf den Kiosk zugegangen, hatte die Zeitschrift aus dem Ständer geholt und das Titelblatt angestarrt. Ein dunkelbraunes und ein lächerlich blaues Augenpaar hatten auf ihn zurück gestarrt. Zach stand hinter Chris, hatte diesem die Arme um die Hüfte gelegt und den Kopf auf dessen Schulter abgestützt. Chris lehnte an Zach, seine Hände über denen Zachs. Beide lächelten das idiotische Lächeln Verliebter. Darunter stand in großen Buchstaben „Ja, wir sind zusammen“.

Mit zitternden Fingern hatte er den Artikel aufgeschlagen. Er hatte sich weiteren Bildern gegenüber gesehen. Nichts war ihm entgangen. Er kannte Zach gut genug um zu wissen, wann ein Lächeln ehrlich war und wann er sein Lächeln für die Kameras aufsetzte. Jedes einzelne Lächeln, das er Chris auf den Bildern schenkte, war echt. Zach war glücklich. Und auch, wenn er Chris nicht so gut kannte wie Zach, sah er doch, dass dieser auch glücklich war. Allein die Tatsache, dass sie sich entschlossen hatten, offen zu ihrer Beziehung zu stehen, zeigte ihm, wie ernst es den beiden, insbesondere auch Chris, für den dieser Schritt zusätzlich einem Outing gleich kam, war. Er las den Text, das Interview, das die beiden gegeben hatten, bis die Buchstaben vor seinen Augen verschwammen. Aber auch so hatte er genug gelesen.

Er achtete nicht auf den Zeitungsverkäufer, der ihn fragte, ob er die Zeitschrift denn nun kaufen wolle oder nicht, legte das Heft zurück, drehte sich um, hörte kaum das empörte Gezeter des Verkäufers und lief weiter.

Wie er geschafft hatte, wohlbehalten zurück in sein Appartement zu kommen, wusste er später nicht mehr zu sagen. Er wusste nur, dass irgendwo in seinem Inneren die Wunde, die er für verheilt gehalten hatte, wieder blutig aufgerissen war.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Es dauerte mehr als ein Jahr nach seiner Trennung von Zach, bis er diesen auf der Party eines gemeinsamen Freundes wiedersah.

Er hatte damit gerechnet, Zach und Chris dort zu sehen. Und als er Zach nun tatsächlich gegenüber stand, ihn begrüßte und ein paar freundliche aber belanglose Worte mit ihm wechselte, stellte er zufrieden fest, dass es okay war. In einigen Metern Entfernung sah er Chris hinter Zach stehen, der offensichtlich auf ihn wartete. Er nickte Chris zu. Chris nickte zurück. Und er fühlte nichts – keine Eifersucht, keinen Ärger, keinen Schmerz. Es war ganz einfach, Zach noch viel Spaß zu wünschen und dann seiner eigenen Wege zu gehen, um andere bekannte Gesichter zu begrüßen.

Erst, als er später am Abend nach draußen in den Garten ging, dort ein wenig herum wanderte, um für einen Moment dem Trubel zu entgehen und in der frischen Luft tief durchatmen zu können, sah er Zach wieder.

Zach und Chris standen in einer einsamen Ecke des Gartens dicht beieinander, Zach mit dem Rücken an einen Baum gelehnt, Chris vor ihm, sich mit den Händen links und rechts von Zachs Kopf am Baumstamm abstützend. Er selbst war von Büschen verdeckt, so dass Zach und Chris ihn nicht sehen konnten. Der Garten war hell genug ausgeleuchtet, um die Gesichter der beiden klar erkennen zu können und er war dicht genug, um ihre leisen Worte zu verstehen.

Er wollte nicht lauschen.

Er wollte nicht zusehen wie ein Voyeur.

Und doch nahm ihn dieser Anblick für einen Moment gefangen, ohne dass er etwas dagegen tun konnte.

Und hätte er je im Nachhinein daran gezweifelt, dass es die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war, dass er sich von Zach getrennt hatte, dann wären diese Zweifel spätestens in diesem Moment vollkommen ausgeräumt gewesen. Denn das, was er hier sah, in diesem intimen Moment, den die beiden vermeintlich unbeobachtet miteinander teilten, war noch einmal soviel mehr als das, was er auf diversen Bildern und während diverser Interviews gesehen hatte.

Er hatte Zach noch nie so gesehen – so sehr er selbst, beinahe schutzlos, voller Vertrauen und Hingabe. Da waren kein Zurückhalten, kein Vielleicht, kein Hintertürchen, sondern einfach nur Bedingungslosigkeit, Endgültigkeit und Liebe, die so deutlich aus jeder Pore seines Körpers zu kommen schienen, dass es ihn beinahe blendete.

Er wusste eines sicher – dass Zach ihn niemals auch nur annähernd auf diese Weise angesehen hatte.

Es genügte ein weiterer Blick auf Chris um zu wissen, dass Zachs in diesem Moment so offen zur Schau gestellten Gefühle von diesem auf die gleiche Weise erwidert wurden, dass Zachs Herz in guten, sicheren Händen war. Er hörte, wie die beiden Worte flüsterten, die das, was ihre Körper und Gesichter nach außen zur Schau trugen, noch einmal verstärkten.

Als Chris sich zu Zach beugte und diesen küsste, schaffte er es schließlich, seinen Blick abzuwenden, sich umzudrehen und zum Haus zurück zu gehen. Und in diesem Moment war ihm ganz leicht ums Herz. Die Wunde in seinem Inneren blieb fest verschlossen. Stattdessen konnte er sich für Zach freuen. Und auch für sich selbst. Denn in diesem Moment wusste er, dass Zach und er nicht füreinander bestimmt gewesen waren. Zach hatte den Menschen gefunden der zu ihm gehörte. Und vielleicht – würde er eines Tages selbst diesen einen Menschen für sich finden. Er hatte an Zach und Chris gesehen, dass es möglich war. Also würde er hoffen. Und diese Hoffnung niemals aufgeben.


End file.
